


[podfic] Reichenbach

by accrues



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues
Summary: I could post this to you and you’d get it tomorrow—did you know the mail service here is really, frighteningly efficient?—but I decided on the intimacy of slipping through your motel’s tepid security and pushing this letter under the door myself. This way, you’ll know that my fingers have brushed the grubby carpet in the seam between door and floor; that my feet have lingered on the threshold of your room and will again, whenever you choose to invite them.Love letters and/or hate mail between an ex-assassin and his sometime nemesis, sometime lover.





	[podfic] Reichenbach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reichenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295473) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



> This is part two of a series, so you might want to read/listen to the first part [time to kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080849). ([Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080849) by Annapods is also available.)

Music: Remains - Bastille (a _perfect_ song for this story)  
Length: 01:20:09

Stream or download [.mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=148IhKM1aTsVuGK-mDGcAxfsaKf5sK1I8) [73MB] or download [.m4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SllhwjRjWOQDVn0oNj8tK-T4d8ASdN0k) [73MB] at Google Drive.

Thank you to dirtybinary for having blanket permission, it's so very helpful :3

**Author's Note:**

> I love that this is set in Singapore because all the food mentioned makes me hungry and want to go to my local dessert cafe.
> 
> Ice milk tea, yes.
> 
> Trying something new with the music, hope it works(?) and with podficcing in general. Trying to pull myself out of my slump and work _with_ my disabilities instead of _against_ them, which is what I was doing up until this point. *shrugging*
> 
> Edit: Fixed the levels for music v. speech, whoops. Thanks to   
> Kurloz38.


End file.
